


Celebration

by tastewithouttalent



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastewithouttalent/pseuds/tastewithouttalent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hikaru must be more awake than Kaoru is; when Kaoru turns his head to look down Hikaru is grinning up at him with his eyes bright and absent any of the sleep-haze Kaoru can feel washing his own thoughts slow and dragging in his head." Hikaru wakes Kaoru up for their shared birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

Kaoru wakes up warm.

He’s tangled into the blankets of the bed with the morning sunshine streaming through the windows to glow heat across the sheets and over his bare skin where he has a leg thrown out sideways and half-off the mattress, but it’s not the blankets or the sunshine that is humming heat through his veins and glowing across his skin. That, he is sure, has everything to do with the weight of another person leaning heavily against his other leg and the fingers currently working their way along the flat of his stomach and down to the elastic of his boxers.

“Oh,” Kaoru says, his voice husky with sleep and dragging over the heat rising through his veins. “Mm. Morning.”

“Morning,” Hikaru purrs, the sound turning over in his throat until it comes out closer to seduction than a greeting. He must be more awake than Kaoru is; when Kaoru turns his head to look down Hikaru is grinning up at him with his eyes bright and absent any of the sleep-haze Kaoru can feel washing his own thoughts slow and dragging in his head. “Did you sleep well?”

“I guess so,” Kaoru says, catching himself into a yawn halfway through the sentence. Hikaru’s smile goes wider, his chin dipping down to cast his eyes into dark as his fingers catch and curl under Kaoru’s boxers. Kaoru’s yawn stutters, turning itself into a whine halfway through, and Hikaru draws his clothes down and off his hips, purring something incoherent and pleased as he frees Kaoru’s skin from the fabric.

“Sorry to wake you up,” Hikaru says, not sounding sorry at all. He’s rumpling the blankets as he moves, knocking the cover off Kaoru’s hip and his own shoulders at the same time, but Kaoru doesn’t protest this casual exposure of his skin to the morning sunlight. He’s warm enough all on his own, now, the heat in his veins flushing him half-hard while Hikaru is still tugging his boxers down his calves and off his feet. “I wanted to give you your birthday present.”

“Already?” Kaoru asks, but it’s not really protest, and when Hikaru starts to slide back up the bed he lets his knees fall wide, lets Hikaru’s trailing fingers wander up the inside of his thighs instead of bracing against the bed. “Wouldn’t letting me sleep in have been a present too?”

“Not for me,” Hikaru tells him, the words fitting into friction against Kaoru’s skin. Kaoru jerks with the heat, his legs trembling as they arch him up and closer towards Hikaru, and Hikaru hums almost a laugh and presses his mouth hard to Kaoru’s hip for a moment. “And this is my present too.”

“Yes,” Kaoru agrees. “Happy birthday, Hikaru.”

“Mm,” Hikaru purrs, and then he turns his head sideways and catches the warmth of his mouth against the head of Kaoru’s cock. Kaoru jolts, startled by the rush of heat even though he knew what was coming, and Hikaru laughs against him, mumbles something that Kaoru knows is intended to be _happy birthday_ muffled by the obstruction at his lips. As it is the vibration of the sound just shudders down Kaoru’s spine, surging into heat low at his hips, and then Hikaru is curving up over him, bracing a hand against his hip and wrapping the other around the base of his cock as he slides in closer, and Kaoru can’t think to do anything but groan a low, breaking note in the back of his throat as Hikaru’s mouth drags over him. It makes Hikaru laugh, the sound running up Kaoru’s spine like a touch, and then he’s moving, drawing back by an inch so he can slide his lips back down as he presses his tongue flush against the other’s length. Kaoru’s thoughts are still hazy, his attention slipping right from the first distraction of waking and into the dizzy spin of pleasure in his veins, and it’s not until Hikaru has drawn away from him completely and turned his head up that Kaoru realizes there’s an expectation on his side too.

“Kaoru,” Hikaru says, purring out over the name as Kaoru blinks in a hurried attempt to clear his thoughts of too-much heat. “Are you going to get the bottle or are we going to be here all day?”

“I’m trying,” Kaoru says, and he is, he’s reaching up over his head to fumble unseeing at the drawer at the head of the bed. Hikaru is watching him, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips as he stays in the languid sprawl he has between Kaoru’s knees; when Kaoru glances down at him Hikaru raises an eyebrow and draws his hand up in a slow stroke of friction that pulls all Kaoru’s attention away with it. His hips arch off the bed, his spine curves, and when he says “ _Hikaru_ ” it’s as much chiding as it is encouragement.

“Open it,” Hikaru says again, and he’s reaching up with his free hand, gesturing command as he ducks his head again to press his tongue against the head of Kaoru’s cock. Kaoru jolts again, whimpering insincere protest, and then the drawer comes open and he fumbles himself into a hold on the bottle of lube inside. Hikaru’s offering his palm, his fingers spreading wide in suggestion, and Kaoru braces the bottle with one hand so he can open the lid with the other and spill liquid across Hikaru’s fingers. He recaps the bottle, reaching up to replace it in the drawer while Hikaru reaches down between his legs, and Hikaru sucks the head of Kaoru’s cock back over his tongue just as he presses slick fingers against the other’s skin. Kaoru shudders a sigh, stretching a hand out to hold himself steady against Hikaru’s shoulder, and Hikaru moves without being told, working a finger just inside Kaoru’s body as the other lets the tension along his spine ease into surrender. There’s the drag of friction, a prickle of almost-unpleasantness along his spine, but then Hikaru tightens his lips and sucks pressure against the other’s cock, and Kaoru moans and lets himself relax into the stretch so Hikaru can push deeper into him.

“Hikaru,” he whines, not sure what he’s asking for, not sure if he’s asking for anything at all; his fingers slide through Hikaru’s hair, pushing the bright color of it off the other’s features, and Hikaru hums something that feels like encouragement and shifts his hand to form a rhythm under the drag of his movement. It’s easier to relax with the motion, easier for Kaoru to let himself ease into the pressure like he’s melting in the sun-bright illumination over the sheets. Hikaru draws his mouth back, trailing his tongue up across the head of Kaoru’s cock as he goes, and Kaoru can’t help the way his hips rock up to follow the heat of Hikaru’s lips as the other draws back to catch a ragged breath.

“Another?” Hikaru prompts, the question more suggestion than actual inquiry. He’s drawing his touch back, easing some of the pressure inside Kaoru as he fits another finger next to the first; Kaoru makes an incoherent noise, too unintelligible for anyone but Hikaru to understand, and Hikaru grins and pushes back into him with both fingers together. Kaoru can feel himself tense, the reaction too involuntary to even attempt to restrain, and Hikaru hums reassurance and ducks his head back down. Kaoru’s expecting another slide of Hikaru’s mouth over him, expecting the warm suction of the other’s lips to shudder friction out into his veins, but Hikaru stops short of that, licking across his skin instead of letting Kaoru buck up into his mouth. The glancing contact makes Kaoru whimper, tenses against his thighs as he tries to rock up for more, and Hikaru laughs without words and draws back a little so he’s only barely touching Kaoru’s cock. Kaoru huffs protest that sounds more like amusement than he intends and Hikaru pushes farther into him, turning his wrist to work his fingers in deeper while Kaoru shudders with the friction.

“Hikaru,” Kaoru manages, hearing the name jump up into a plaintive whine far higher than he intended. “More, _please_.”

“Are you sure?” Hikaru teases. When he shifts the angle of his wrist and pushes in deeper Kaoru can feel the pressure radiate all up his spine, can feel the white heat of it flickering out to blur his vision and tense his throat on a moan. “I don’t think you’re ready for more, Kaoru, do you?”

“Don’t tease me,” Kaoru begs, tipping his chin down so he can see the way Hikaru is smirking at him. Kaoru still has a hand in the other’s hair, still has his fingers sliding through the strands; the sunlight from the window catches against his wrist to cast a stripe of shadow across Hikaru’s face. “It’s my birthday, you can’t be mean to me today.”

“It’s my birthday too,” Hikaru reminds him. He’s still smiling, his eyes are still fixed on Kaoru’s face, but he hasn’t slowed the drag of his fingers, he’s still pressing Kaoru open around the weight of his touch. “Doesn’t that mean you have to be nice to me too?”

“I am,” Kaoru protests. “Am I teasing you?”

“You were,” Hikaru says, and ducks his head in close to press his mouth to Kaoru’s thigh. Kaoru jumps at the contact, his body tensing involuntarily to the friction, and he can feel Hikaru’s mouth curve into a smile against the line of his hip. “You kept sleeping, it’s been _hours_.”

“It can’t have been,” Kaoru says, trying to turn to see the clock against the bedside table. “It’s not that late, is it?”

“It felt like hours,” Hikaru amends. “I’ve been letting you sleep as long as I could, it’s time for you to let me do what I want.”

“I’m not stopping you.” Kaoru’s foot slips against the sheets, his balance giving way to drop him back down over the inch he’s attained between his hips and the bed. Hikaru rocks in over him, bracing a hand against his hip to hold Kaoru down as he draws his fingers back, and Kaoru lets his hand slide out of Hikaru’s hair and down to the other’s shoulder as Hikaru rocks his weight up and forward over him. Kaoru reaches out with his free hand to catch his fingertips against Hikaru’s waist and slide down over the warm curve of his skin, and Hikaru braces one hand against the sheets over the other’s shoulder so he can catch at the other side of his boxers as Kaoru pushes against the waistband. “Aren’t we doing what you wanted?”

“Not yet,” Hikaru says as they get his clothes down to his knees and he shifts to kick himself out of them. “We’re on our way there, though.”

“That’s fine, then.” Kaoru lets his knees angle wide and turns himself sideways to follow Hikaru as the other shifts to lie on his hip against the tangle of their bedsheets. The sun flickers over his shoulder, catching into Kaoru’s eyes and washing his vision to white for a moment; Kaoru flinches from the bright, shutting his eyes against the ache of the illumination, but Hikaru’s hand is catching at his knee to draw him closer and Kaoru can follow the heat of Hikaru’s skin under his palm to lean in towards the other without needing the assistance of sight. Hikaru huffs a laugh against Kaoru’s mouth, his knee fits between the open angle of Kaoru’s thighs, and Kaoru is just blinking his eyes open in the shadow cast by the other’s shoulders when Hikaru rocks his hips forward to fit himself against Kaoru’s body. Kaoru sighs anticipation, and hooks his knee up over Hikaru’s hip, and Hikaru is pressing forward against him almost before they’re lined up, like he’s anticipating the way Kaoru arches his back to press closer even before the other moves. Hikaru’s hand slides to Kaoru’s back, Kaoru’s arm drops around Hikaru’s shoulders, and then they’re coming together, Kaoru whining not-quite protest as the heat of Hikaru’s cock slides up and into him.

“ _Ah_ ,” Hikaru breathes, an exhale weighed down with the resonance of heat across his tongue. “Kaoru.”

“Hikaru,” Kaoru offers back, the sound of the other’s name meaningless except in the space between the two of them, right now, where even the sound of their voices is more for the purring hum in their own throats than because either of them needs words to communicate. Kaoru ducks his head forward until he can press his forehead to Hikaru’s, and Hikaru’s fingers tighten against his back, his hand spreading wide to fit into the curve of Kaoru’s spine as his other slides down and across the other’s stomach. Hikaru’s moving back, sliding away by an inch as he shifts, but Kaoru doesn’t protest; he just moves closer to match, arching his back under the support of Hikaru’s touch until he presses against the other’s skin, until the drag of Hikaru’s fingers closing around him is caught between the line of their bodies. Hikaru sighs again, loud enough that the exhale nearly takes on the shape of a moan, and when he rocks forward it’s harder, the movement followed with enough force that he slides deeper by an inch than he did on his first stroke. It makes Kaoru tense against the force, gusts the breath out of his lungs in a whimper of sound, and then Hikaru’s fingers settle around him and drag up against the heat of his cock. Kaoru’s vision goes white for a moment, his throat opening on an unvoiced moan of heat, and Hikaru laughs warm against his lips and moves again, rocking up into Kaoru while the other is still shuddering through the first rush of friction.

“Oh,” Kaoru manages, choking off the sound in the back of his throat, and he lets Hikaru’s shoulder go to reach down instead and catch the other’s fingers under his own. Hikaru shifts his hand immediately, spreading his fingers wider like he was just waiting for Kaoru’s touch, and their hands fall into alignment with each other, Hikaru’s fingers fitting between Kaoru’s to make a smooth drag of friction over the other’s skin as they move together. Kaoru takes a breath, and slides his hand up, and Hikaru follows him, fitting the motion of their shared grip to the thrust of his hips so their breathing catches into a single note of heat.

Kaoru doesn’t have to think about their rhythm. Fitting himself against Hikaru is an easy thing, more instinctive than deliberate, and this is no different: his knees pressed around Hikaru’s, their hands stroking up over his length as they rock together so he can take Hikaru deeper into his body. It’s overwhelming to have the pressure inside him and the friction around him at the same time, makes him feel like he’s drowning in the warmth of the moment, and the sunlight is spilling over them both, now, catching hazy illumination at Kaoru’s lashes and coloring Hikaru’s parted lips into damp pink that Kaoru can’t resist. He leans closer to catch Hikaru’s mouth with his and Hikaru tips in to meet him, purring something incoherent and shuddering to heat over Kaoru’s tongue. It sounds like his name, it feels like appreciation, and Kaoru lets his eyes shut to the brightness of the moment, lets the white-bright heat in his veins glow against his shut eyelids with more illumination even than the sun can give. Hikaru is moving faster, Kaoru’s hand is sliding quicker over himself, their shared rhythm is falling to reflexive desperation and Kaoru doesn’t know which of them is breathing harder, can’t keep track of whether the whimper in his throat is his own or borrowed from the half-formed press of Hikaru’s lips against his. It’s enough that they’re together, that the lines between his body and Hikaru’s are blurring into unrecognizability, that Kaoru doubts either of them could tell which is which, much less an outsider seeing them tangled as close as they are now. They’re both arching closer, both clinging close to the flushed warmth of whatever bare skin they can reach, and when Hikaru whimpers Kaoru moans, the sound of rising heat on their tongues harmonizing in the space between them without either of them trying. Kaoru takes a breath, and Hikaru lets it out, and Kaoru isn’t sure anymore which of them is moving, if he’s guiding the movement of their hands or if it’s Hikaru setting the rhythm, if Hikaru is thrusting up into him or if he is rocking himself down against Hikaru. It doesn’t make a difference anyway, not between them, not when they’re like this; all that really matters is the heat Kaoru can feel rising along his spine, the tension he can hear catching at Hikaru’s tongue with every breath the other takes. Kaoru arches in closer, Hikaru’s hand at his back tightens; and then Hikaru groans, and Kaoru jerks, and they both go still but for the shared quiver of heat running through them. Kaoru is shaking, his whole body trembling under the press of Hikaru’s hand at his back and Hikaru’s fingers around his cock as he comes; but Hikaru is no better, with his legs tensing and easing in tiny convulsive shudders against Kaoru’s. Every breath Kaoru takes is heavy with heat, the air too-warm from the narrow space between his lips and Hikaru’s, but he doesn’t pull away, and neither does Hikaru. They stay as they are, pressed skin-close and tangled more thoroughly with each other than with the sheets, until Hikaru has caught his breath back and Kaoru’s tremors of satisfaction have subsided into languid calm all through his body.

“Mm,” Hikaru finally offers, the sound so close to Kaoru’s mouth that he can feel the motion of it, can feel the curve of Hikaru’s lips on a smile as he turns his chin up to press nearer to Kaoru’s mouth. “Morning.”

Kaoru sighs, and smiles, and lets his fingers in Hikaru’s hair slide down against his shoulder. “Happy birthday, Hikaru.”

Hikaru laughs, his hand pressing harder against Kaoru’s back for a moment. “Yeah,” he says, and catches his mouth against the other’s for a lingering kiss. “Happy birthday, Kaoru.”

It is, even before Kaoru smiles and leans in to match Hikaru’s kiss with one of his own.


End file.
